Charm the God
by Ferrero
Summary: Akito had summoned Yuki to her room for a nice little chat, but it was the dog that appeared before the god, not the rat. Akito x Shigure. It's slightly on the overnarrative side, so if you don't like the kind, I suggest you don't read.


**A/N This is my first Furuba fic, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Charm the God**

The vibrations made by the harsh connection between an object and an inanimate wood panel that swung on something called hinges (commonly known as a door) alerted the silhouette that someone was seeking permission for entrance.

Plastering on a twisted grin, the figure mumbled lazily, "Come in."

Amidst the pile of baggy and crumpled clothes, the figure did not divert any attention to whoever that was coming through the doorway, preferring to continue staring listlessly at a bird perched on a tree outside, as if daring it to open its beak and sing a melody usually so sweet that being would be plagued with a nostalgic feeling the person had tried so hard to lock away in a dark corner of her mind.

Opening a thin mouth, the being started to form a single word with a tone which would have normally sent a sane person twitching, but the man at the hole in the wall (usually identified by the word 'doorway') was no ordinary person, or perhaps he had heard this voice in so many times and in so many different weathers that he was long immune to it.

"Yuki…"

The person smiled lazily, "I'm not Yuki."

For a brief moment, silence filled the room, a tension broken only by two words, neither very sensitive.

"Baka inu," the black-haired person acknowledged harshly, and one who didn't know this person well would have suspected that they were rivals, sworn to hate each other forever, which, they kind of were. It was they themselves who initiated the swearing, promising each other never to fall for each other again, armed with the pain of a previous betrayal.

Strolling towards the cold black head without much care for what might happen to him, he finally found a comfortable piece of land beside the godly entity and settled down, enjoying the warmth for what might have been the longest after missing the comfortable feeling for what seemed to be an indefinite amount of time.

As if sensing the difference in status, the god inched away a little, apparently disturbed by the distance between them, or the lack thereof, to put it. The scowl on the pale face deepened by just a fraction, but the man beside noticed it, and dropped the cheerful mask on his face

"You summoned Yuki to scar him again."

It was a statement, not a question. It was a firm stand, with not a single trace of doubt tainting the claim.

The other snorted. "What would it matter though? Someday he'd just have to fall, when he has no one to lean on, to pin his dreams on, nothing to aim for. For once he'd have to feel the pain of loss, to have all his hopes destroyed." Then, grinning sadistically, "He'd realize that he's not the one whom that idiot new girl loves."

"Still, you don't have to tear him down like that. Somehow, I'd like to equal that to cannibalism; the act of eating human flesh and inflicting pain on the victim. Of course, you wouldn't do that literally, but if you actually did, I trust you didn't mean to do it." The man sent a careless smile in his companion's direction, but the warm gesture was greeted with an ice cold shield, nullifying everything he'd hoped to convey.

Or maybe not so.

The icy glare shifted its gaze back to the tree. "I do trust that you know that Yuki is my favourite."

"Of course," came the short reply. "Because he is the rat, aren't I right?"

Stone cold eyes stared at him, and it felt like a bucket of cold water had just been poured over his head, sending his hairs standing as the non-existent water trickled down his neck.

"You're more stupid than I thought." The sentence was punctuated by a shrill cry from a bird outside. "All my Juunishi need to learn how to stand on their own and obey their god! I will not allow one of them to stray from the path!" The speaker's eyes flared with rage, head whirling around to face the other person in the room, arm swinging recklessly as if it were a knife trying to behead the person directly beside.

"Ah, Akito-san, you're being unreasonable now. Yuki is a good boy and I'm sure that he'll come to his senses one fine sunny day with the clouds all white and fluffy. The birds chirping their merry little melodies without a care—," the man started, launching into a redundant and unmistakingly childish introduction of an uncertain future.

"I know you're an author by profession, but you need not engrave it into your daily life such that your speech is over-dramatic," the one named Akito-san grumbled, patience thinning.

"Ah, but I, my dear Akki, am no ordinary author."

A growl from 'Akki' made him pause for a moment.

"Bad girl, Akki. Thou shall not interrupt when ore-sama is speaking."

"Shigure, that might have worked on me fifteen years ago when I was five but it sure won't work on me now. Give up, baka inu."

Shigure made a clicking sound to indicate that he disapproved of that insult before continuing his elaborate narration on why he was 'no ordinary author'. "I can charm you with my words, Akito."

"Please do not drop the honorific. It is displeasing." If one studied the presently fuming person hard enough, one would see venom dripping from the words and smoke coming from the ears.

The man chuckled lightly to himself, suddenly finding himself on the receiving end of a death glare. "Hai hai, Akito-chan."

"Sohma Shigure. Do not **EVER** call me Akito-chan, or Akki, or any variation of my name that is not Akito-san! It is disturbing."

Stifling a bout of laughter, Sohma Shigure resumed his story telling. "Where was I? Ah. Before I was rudely interrupted by Akito-SAN here," he paused, emphasizing the 'san' and taking pride in Akito's annoyed facial expression, "I was talking about how I can charm her with my words."

Akito made a move to protest, eyes starting to gleam with some sort of menace.

Shigure's abrupt continuation halted her actions for a while, a second, maybe, "I am the wicked stepmother who lured Snow White into eating the apple."

He paused, probably for a dramatic effect. "The evil fairy who cursed Aurora the sleeping beauty."

"And most importantly," he whispered into her ear, "the man who charmed you."

"Your skin is as white as snow, Akito-san, your hair as dark as the night. I am one of the many who bind you to this curse, but," he leaned forward a little, using his index finger to trace Akito's jaw line before tilting her head up to face him, taking pleasure in the fact that Akito's breath had hitched in her throat, "I will also be the prince who wakes you up from your constant stupor of life."

He placed his forehead on hers. "Your life shall never be the same old routine of sleep and ignorance to others again."

"That," he took a swift look at Akito's numbed face, large eyes and slightly hanging jaw as still as ever, "is how powerful words are, Akito-san."

"But, actions," Shigure muttered, tidying up his act, placing a soft and gentle kiss on the ever so tempting and slightly pursed lips, "are more overwhelming."

He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as those dark ones before his did, smiling into the kiss.

"Akito…" he mumbled, losing himself in the process of trying to pull her closer.

The cross dresser moaned while trying to get more of the incredible feeling that welled up in her the moment his lips touched hers, completely ignorant to the fact that he **HAD**, in fact, dropped the honorific without her permission.

He had proved that his words do indeed charm her, but his actions were the ones that keep her rooted to the Earth, not drifting away into a dark abyss of no return. His actions were the ones that kept her sane and going.

And she was forbidding him from ever repeating these words and actions to another entity, dead or alive, male or female, for the intoxication would surely be lethal, and he'd be stolen away from her.

Akito had always doubted the saying 'a dog is a man's best friend', and now, she did not just doubt it, she completely rebuked it. A dog was not a man's best friend.

This dog before her was her one true love.

Both parties were far too absorbed, engrossed, and willing to carry the small gesture slightly further that they had forgotten that the wooden panel that swung on hinges (known as a door) was still open.

As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, a gasp that went unnoticed was released into the air just meters away outside the confines of the room.

--

Turning around, Yuki tried not to pollute the floor with a mixture of hydrochloric acid and his breakfast as he witnessed two men (or so he thought) kiss.

* * *

**A/N The starting was a little over drama and the mood had changed drastically during the course of the story. Furthermore, I've only read volumes 8, 10 and 23 of Furuba so I'm not exactly sure how the characters' characters are.**

**Okay. This just sounds weird.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
